Beck
|-|Beck= |-|ReXelection: Pyrogen= |-|ReXelection: Cryosphere= |-|ReXelection: Dynatron= |-|ReXelection: Seismic= |-|ReXelection: Battalion= |-|ReXelection: Aviator= |-|ReXelection: Brandish= |-|ReXelection: Countershade= Summary Beck (ベック, Bekku) is the main protagonist in the game Mighty No. 9. He is the ninth robot created by Dr. White as part of the Mighty Numbers line and possesses the abilities of Xel absorption and transformation. Unlike his siblings, he wasn't created with combat efficiency in mind, and his timidity always slows them down on the battlefield. Thus he was the weakest link to the team, but inside him lies a hidden power. Unaffected by a virus outbreak (alongside Call) that caused robots and his siblings to go berserk, Beck is now entrusted to the future of all humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Beck Origin: Mighty No. 9 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Power Mimicry, Absorption, Teleportation (Never used it in combat however), Transformation/Body Control (Can reconfigure his Xels to transform into his fellow Mighty Numbers), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Can slow his descent and fire a propeller like a boomerang, Can fire rounds that can ricochet off of walls and enemies, Healing and Statistics Amplification with AcXel Boosts, Resistance to Virus-based attacks (Was one of the two robots that was unaffected by the virus outbreak at the beginning of the game) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought and defeated Trinity after she assimilated most of the Battle Colosseum) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept pace with Dynatron, whose main method of attack is "tagging" enemies with "seeds" and electrocuting them, can use this exact same ability with ReXelection: Dynatron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Trinity) Stamina: Essentially limitless due to being a robot Range: Extended melee range with ReXelection: Brandish. Tens of meters with long-ranged weaponry. Standard Equipment: Arm-Mounted energy cannon, various ReXelections and other Xel-based weapons and abilities. Intelligence: High (Despite not being created with combat efficiency in mind, defeated each of his fellow brothers and sisters despite them being physically superior on paper, mainly due to the former using his ReXelections to exploit their weaknesses, mastered his ReXelections mere moments after obtaining them) Weaknesses: His Power Mimicry is limited by the fact that he has to absorb the corresponding Xells to do it, so it likely doesn't work on humans and robots from other franchises, has limited ammunition for most of his ReXelections (though can completely restore it if necessary), and some of his ReXelections have a cooldown after using charged attacks (though this can be bypassed by AcXelerating immediately after), can only carry so much AcXel Boosts at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Xel Manipulation and Absorption: Beck was created with the ability to use the Xel from his enemies (both common enemies and bosses) to enhance his base attributes (which are dubbed AcXel Boosts), or even transform to give himself new equipment. These transformations, gained from defeating each of the other Mighty Numbers, are called ReXelections. ReXelection is an ability exclusive to Beck that allows him to transform and take the shape of Mighty Numbers previously absorbed. When in a ReXelection, Beck's appearance changes to include features of the robot the ReXelection is based off of. *'ReXelection: Pyrogen' allows Beck to charge up a fiery explosion inside his body, with a bar appearing under him that displays how much the attack has been charged. When the attack button is released, Beck will release the explosion, damaging everything around him. When uncharged, the explosion is about the size of Beck. After reaching the first charge, the explosion's radius increases to almost double Beck's height, and it will do more damage. After reaching the second charge, the explosion will cover a sizeable amount of the screen, and at full charge, the explosion will cover almost the whole screen. However, if Beck holds in the full charge for to long, he will overheat, which will prevent him from moving after releasing the explosion. ReXelection: Pyrogen also has a secondary function of allowing Beck to thaw himself from ice faster. *'ReXelection: Cryosphere' allows Beck to throw a ball of ice with limited range. Once the projectile hits, the enemy's movement will become hampered and it will begin taking damage over time, although there are some exceptions to the latter. When an enemy's health is fully depleted with this weapon, they will be frozen, allowing the player a larger window to get a 100% absorption on them. Bosses (with the exception of Battallion) and some other enemies, however, cannot be frozen. *'ReXelection: Dynatron' allows Beck to shoot four seed-like projectiles in multiple directions, allowing to "tag" various enemies at once, that attach to the surfaces and enemies. Once the projectiles have reached their objective, the "seeds" will start to receive an electrical input from Beck's horn, acting like a taser gun, hurting the tagged enemy and any enemy that get in the middle of the electric line. The electric shocks will hurt the enemies until they get destabilised, allowing Beck to absorb the enemy Xels without the need of dashing against them. *'ReXelection: Seismic' transform Beck's legs into caterpillar's wheels that allow him to move faster, allowing him to walk over landmines without triggering them. Also, Beck can hurt his enemies by bumping into them and hurt them by jumping on them. *'ReXelection: Battalion' allows Beck to shoot a very potent explosive that can be attached into enemies and surfaces, when deployed, the bomb creates a big cloud of fire that hurts everything around it. It can also destroy rocks and other obstacles. *'ReXelection: Aviator' allows Beck to transform his hand into a big propeller than can protect Beck and destroy hazards above him. If Beck is holding the attack button and jumps, the jump will be higher and Beck will descend slowly. When the attack button is released, the propeller will be shot from Beck's arm and act like a boomerang. *'ReXelection: Brandish' allows Beck to transform his hand into a short-ranged sword with which he can cut enemies to pieces and reflect projectiles. However, charging up a spin attack for too long can make him dizzy. *'ReXelection: Countershade' allows Beck to shoot a bullet that can ricochet against the walls, floors and ceilings, always hitting the nearest enemy. If there's more than a enemy on screen, the bullet will hit the first enemy and ricochet into other enemy, and will do so successively until destroying one of the enemies or until the bullet disappears. AcXel Boosts are temporary enhancements Beck can use, which allows him to increase his strength and increase the speed of his projectiles (with AcXel Shoot), enhance his running speed (with AcXel Speed), increase his durability (with AcXel Armor), or completely restore his health and ammunition (with AcXel Recovery). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Mighty No. 9 Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users